1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extremely small and extremely high speed semiconductive devices. It also pertains to semiconductive devices having unusual heat transfer requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thin layer of monocrystalline semiconductive material over an insulating substrate has been actively investigated because of the high speed and small size qualities desired in semiconductors. Silicon semiconductive material on sapphire is a composite device that has been investigated and used. However, forming a silicon monocrystalline layer over the sapphire invariably results in a somewhat structurally defective monocrystalline layer. Silicon has also been formed over spinel; this combination has the same problems as silicon on sapphire.